Red Roses
by lawlwuut
Summary: This is how I think the ending of Ouran should've went. Don't read if you don't like spoilers! I didn't steal this, I forgot the password to my old account, RamenIsJustSoup. Thanks for reading!


**"Haruhi!"** Tamaki shouted at me as we were both falling into the nearby water. He reached his hand out for me to grab. I stretched mine as far as I could and held onto his tightly, trying not to let go. He pulled me closer to him, and wrapped his free arm around me. There was one thing I had to say to him, because these may be our last breaths.

**"T-Tamaki-Senpa! I.. I.. I love you!"** I said, breathing loudly, scared to death. He smiled and hugged me tighter.

**"I love you, too."**

Right after that we were plunged into the water, and it seemed as in a matter of seconds, I was being carried like a baby in Tamaki's arms. When I gained consciousness, I smiled at Tamaki.

**"Thanks, Tamaki.."** He set me back on my feet. He grabbed my hand and looked at the sky.

**"Well, we better be going back to Ouran, we wouldn't want to miss the dance, would we?"** He said, blushing slightly.

**"Haru-Chan! Tama-Chan!"** Hunny said running up to us with a big smile on his face. Hikaru and Kaoru were a little bit behind.

**"You know, you're lucky you're alive still. That water's pretty deep. If it weren't for Tamaki-Senpa's swimming skills you both would be dead."** The twins said to me, their sarcasm making me chuckle under my breath.

**"You're alive! You're alive! We should celebrate with cake! And sweets! Usa-Can would love that, wouldn't you, Usa?"** Hunny was rambling on like he always does.

I gave Kyoya and Mori-Senpa a smile after I noticed them near the car. They nodded in response.

Tamaki removed his hand from mine and put it around my waist, walking me to his car. I leaned closer to him, I felt safe near him.

**"HEY! Just because he saved you doesn't mean you get to cling to him all suddenly! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO SAVE YOU!"** Hikaru was saying to us, jealousy in his tone.

**"Hikaru, it's okay. Haruhi doesn't have the same feelings,"** Kaoru said, putting his hand on Hikaru's cheek. **"After all, you still have me."** Kaoru said to Haruki, with their "Brotherly-Love" act.

We all scrambled into the car, me in between Tamaki and Hikaru.

**"Oh greeat. Please, on the car ride back, don't fight? The jealousy is going to kick in any time now, I bet."** I put on a glum look, and I think it cleared things up.

The whole ride home, Tamaki seemed as calm as ever. He must be happy that he knows how I feel the same way he does. Kyoya and Mori were relieved, Hunny was happy, Kaoru, well, same as always, and Hikaru, seemed jealous but was doing a fine job not speaking his mind.

**"We have enough time to wash up and change for the dance, Haruhi, think we can make it?"** Tamaki said to me, blushing heavily.

**"Yep. It doesn't take that long to shower, and I'm pretty sure my dress is still where it was."** I smiled at him for reassurance.

I walked to the bathroom and showered quickly, thinking about today and how quickly it went. From Dad in the morning, to Lady Eclaire telling me Tamaki won't be here, and the carriage to get Tamaki. Today was a wild day, but it turned out one of my best ones here at Ouran.

I might as well look nice for Tamaki, considering it is the homecoming dance. I blow dried my hair and put on a necklace. I put on a little bit of make-up here and there, then slipped on my dress and tied the bow in the back. I didn't bother putting on my tights or shoes, I won't be able to dance with them on.

When I walked out of the door, Hunny took my hands and started twirling me around. I was laughing the same way he was, enjoying our time.

**"You know, I'm glad that you got Tamaki! He told the whole Host Club what you said before you hit water, he was so happy! It was like in his dreams! Hehe!"** He twirled me over to Mori, who was silent but leading me in dace.

I looked up to him and smiled, he smiled back down at me, and daced for a few more seconds, then passed me on to Kaoru.

**"Hey, I'm sure Hikaru would like to dance with you."**

**"I'm sure he would, but, do you think he'll be mad about me and Tamaki?"** I asked Kaoru.

**"No, not at all. He may seem tense, but he'll get over it. You're the first person he and Tamaki have loved, really, but he'll calm down."**

I looked down at the ground and stopped dancing.

**"I.. I disappointed him, didn't I? It's not my fault.. I just can't-"**

**"Hey! There's Hikaru, go to him, Haru!"** She pushed me over to him, me falling into his chest.

**"Haruhi! You look.. Beautifull. I'm sure 'Daddy' will like how you look."**

**"You think so? I didn't do much, so I don't think it matters that much."**

**"Oh sure it does! And go get 'em, Haru!"** Hikaru exclaimed with a bright smile on his face, and walked me over to Tamaki.

I was just about to grab his hands when Kyoya-Senpa grabbed mine. Tamaki went into a panic attack, when Kyoya was just joking around. He grabbed my shoulder and squeezed them slightly, then pushed me over to Tamaki.

**"There you go, you big baby! There's your girl!"** Kyoya shouted to Tamaki, jokingly.

Everyone gathered around in a circle to watch us dance. I felt a little bit nervous, but remembered the steps of the waltz from earlier this semester.

**"You look beautiful, Haruhi."** He whispered into my ear.

**"You look, absolutely charming, Tamaki-Senpa!"** I whispered back. I think I heard a few of the girls saying to their friends, _'Haruhi's a girl?' _when I said that.

**"You don't have to call me Tamaki-Senpa anymore. You can call me Tama. Or Tamaki. Whatever you choose.**" He said with a sigh.

**"Okay, Tama!"** I laughed quietly and he joined in with me. A few fireworks went off and then a whole lot of them went off. I wrapped my arms around Tamaki, thinking that the fireworks sounded like thunder and remembering summer vacation.

When the last firework went off, he leaned down next to my face and said, **"Haruhi, my little girl, you're finally mine."** He smirked and then planted his lips on mine. I kissed him back, not too passionately, but I meant for the kiss to be meaningful.

When we pulled apart, we could hear Hikaru being pulled away by Kaoru, because everyone knew what was to come next out of him.

I smiled sweetly, **"My first real kiss, without you making it a mistake."** I laughed.

**"My first kiss, with the girl of my dreams."** He said, a sparkle in his eyes. He pulled a rose out of his suit jacket and put in my hand.

**"The red rose, the color of love."** Tamaki said, and smiled.


End file.
